Masquerade
by Cherub20021
Summary: AU, girls aren't allowed to become guardians, Vampire Academy has strict male-only novice program. What would Rose do? Masquerade as a boy of course. What will Rose do when she starts falling for Dimitri?
1. Chapter 1

**Masquerade**

**Author's Note:** It has been mentioned in Vampire Academy that female guardians were rare because many chose not to pursue it. But what in this alternative universe, girls aren't ALLOWED to become guardians, and Vampire Academy had a strict male-only novice program. What would Rose do, to ensure she was able to become Lissa's guardian? Why, bunk the system of course, and pretend to be a boy. What will happen when she meets Dimitri and she starts to fall for him, will she be able to keep her disguise or will she risk everything she planned and let Dimitri in on her secret.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of course belong to Richelle Mead, the storyline is mine.

**Chapter 1:**

"Rose get in here and clean the dishes", I heard my mother yell from my place where I had my nose glued to the television where an instructional video on basic guardian staking styles were being demonstrated.

It was part of my brother, Adrian's, homework lesson, to watch and then practice said techniques on the practice dummy stored in the garage.

Had he watched said video. Of course not. He was out having a smoke on the outside terrence as usual.

"Rose!" my mother's voice shot up several octaves. I flinched. That disapproving voice was something I was used to but I still didn't like it.

"What?" I mumbled, still glued to the television screen. I had a fork in my hand, which I pretended to be a stake, and copied the movements on the television.

"Unglue yourself from that television and get in here and load the dishwasher".

"Why? When I'm Lissa's guardian, she'll have a maid for that", was my typical smart ass remark.

"Rose, you know damn well, that you will never be Lissa's guardian. Adrian, or maybe your cousin Eddie, will be but not you. Girls aren't alllowed to go to training and obviously you can't be a guardian if you haven't even been a novice".

I hated being reminded of the unfairness of the situation. Lissa and I had been best friends since we were five, and I would make the perfect guardian for her. Yet society said that only male dhampirs were capable of becoming guardians.

What were female dhampirs capable of? Having more dhampir babies of course. I hated idea of just being a breeder. I had the passion to become a great guardian, and just because of my gender, will I be denied my true calling. And instead, dhampirs like my brother Adrian, would be doing a half-assed job because it **wasn't** their passion. Life was truly unfair.

I mumbled a few swears under my breathe and made my way to the kitchen.

Some how and some way I will find a way to become Lissa's guardian or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites. I went to bed and woke up with my mailbox full. It's awesome that you seem to enjoying it so far.

**A/N: **_.me_ had asked if the Adrian I had mentioned as Rose's brother was Adrian Ivashkov. Yes, he's one and the same, but instead he is a Dhampir like Rose. As is Eddie, who is Rose's cousin. In fact most of the Vampire Academy characters I'm turning into Dhampirs. My story focuses on mainly on the novice part of Vampire Academy. So if you read a character's name, chances are he/she is a Dhampir. Just go with it for the sake of the story.

Chapter 2:

I was just finishing loading the dishwasher when I heard the patio door open and close.

"Good it's you", I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw my brother, Adrian, holding three glass tumblers precariously in his hands.

"Three?" I asked, trying but failing to quirk up my eyebrow.

Adrian of course saw this and grinned at me. He was only a year older than me, and even though sometimes he irritated me, we had a good relationship.

"Well, not all at once of course", was his only response, quirking his eyebrow in the way he knew I always envied.

"So summer vacation is almost over", I said changing the subject while I crammed his glasses in the top shelf and placed the required amount of dishwasher detergent into the opening.

Adrian groaned. "Don't remind me. In three days, I'm back to guardian training. Oh, yippee!" he replied sarcastically."

"I wish I was off training to become a guardian. Instead I'm stuck at home training to be another Martha Stewart", I mumbled wiping down the counter with a wet rag.

Adrian took a few steps closer and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry sis, I know you would make a great guardian, I wish I could help".

Something in his voice started my brain spinning. Could I do it? It would be insane. Impossible. I couldn't possible pull it off, could I?

"Rose? Rose? Earth to Rose?" I saw motion in my per phial vision.

"Huh?"  
Adrian pulled his arm back down to his side.

"You just spaced out. What you thinking about, you had the weirdest expression on your face just now".

"Just some crazy idea. Come on, help me set the table, oh great novice". I changed the subject, pulling his arm in the direction of the dining room.

Later, we were all sitting at the dinner table eating when mom decided to drop a bombshell on me.

"Rose, you are seventeen, it is time for you start learning how to keep a house. Soon you will be married to a Moroi and will be having your own babies".

"Time for me to have a litter", I mumbled under my breathe.

Adrian heard me and almost choked on the water he was drinking.

"So I've decided to enroll you in finishing school-"

"What?" I cut in.

"Since you obviously won't take the time to learn those things from me".

"Finishing school? What is this? The 1900's?" I demanded, feeling the panic rising up my throat. I pushed my plate back, suddenly losing my appetite.

"You will start in three days, the same as Adrian, so I'm made arrangements for you both to take the train together. The two campuses are near each other", Janine continued completely ignoring my last remark.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"You will learn how to act like a proper lady", she responded sending a pointed look at my direction.

"What if I don't want to be a proper lady?" I responded hotly.

"You don't have a choice. You also don't have a choice on whether you are going in three days either, so I suggest you go up to your room and start packing"

As soon as I reached my room, I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

"Agh!"

I heard my bedroom door open and felt my bed sink down. I turned my head to the side, and saw Adrian sitting on my bed with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry sis; I know that this is the last thing you wanted".

"Can you imagine? Me, learning how to curtsy, drink tea with my little finger pointing up, sitting ramrod straight". I muttered in the dark room. No one had bother turning the light on.

"No I can't say I can see you with a flowery dress on sitting having tea with those little cucumber sandwiches" Adrian responded.

I shuttered at the mental picture.

"I wish I could help", he said the darkness.

The idea I had back in the kitchen popped back into my head. At the time, I thought was impossible, not worth the risk. Now, the more I thought of it, it still seemed impossible but worth risking it.

"You said that earlier. Do you really mean it?" I asked getting into a sitting position.

"Of course, but I don't see how I can't get you out of going to school in three days. I don't think mom will be changing her mind".

"Oh, I am going to school in three days. Just not that finishing school. I'm going to Vampire academy. With you. To become a guardian".


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm on a roll. I figured I might as write it will I still have inspiration. Sooner or later, my writing juices will slow down and I won't be able to post as often.

**Chapter** 3

"What?" Adrian exclaimed standing up abruptly. "Are you insane?"

"Why?" I stood up too, getting defensive and more than a little angry at him questioning my sanity.

Adrian made a sweeping motion with his hand up and down.

"Because, you're…you're a girl", he responded after a moment.

"Well, yes, right now".

Adrian gave me a stunned look. "What? Are you planning to have sex change in the next three days?"

I doubled over laughing, Adrian's look and tone was so incredulous it was hilarious.

"Of course not, at least not permanently", I shuddered thinking about being stuck in a boy's body for the rest of my life. Not a pretty picture.

"Well what then? Last time I checked there isn't some magic pill that will turn you a boy temporarily".

"No, but I can pretend I'm a boy. Appearance is all that matters. Once I'm officially Lissa's guardian and we move away from here, I can be myself once again. She won't care about having a female guardian", I reasoned out. The more I planned it out, the more probable it seemed. I could do it, I'm sure of it.

"You **are** insane!" Adrian exclaimed, plopping back down on my bed.

I knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his knee.

"No, just listen. You said you wanted to help me, and you can. Help transform me into a boy and I can become what I always wanted to be. No one will be the wiser, so who would it hurt?"

Adrian still had a skeptical look on his face. He leaned over and grabbed a handful of my long, dark hair. "But you don't look like a boy".

I took the hair out of Adrian's hand and held it in my own. It was my finest feature, everyone said so, long, dark and thick it reached down to my waist in a cascade of waves.

"I'll have to cut it", I said more to myself than to him.

"It's not just your hair, what about your…your body?" Adrian responded.

I looked up suddenly, dropping the hair from my grasp.  
"Huh?"

"You have a girl's body, there's no mistaking what you are, you definitely not shaped like a boy".

I crossed my arms over my chest and felt the cushion of my breasts. Adrian's right, a boy wouldn't have curves like I would. There must be some way to conceal myself. Now that I thought this plan out, I knew there was no other option, I had to make this work.

My eyes wandered around my room, looking for a solution to my problem. Surely something must be here that could help. Looking at my desk I noticed the Ace bandages I used last month when I sprained my ankle sparring with Adrian.

Standing suddenly I went over to my desk, grabbed the long string of bandage and walked into my adjoining bathroom.

I took my top and my bra off, then wrapped the bandage tightly around my breasts. It was slightly uncomfortable being so confined but nothing I couldn't handle. Once I was done, I put my shirt back on.

The curves that had once strained against the fabric where now subdued. My chest was like a flat plain.

I opened the bathroom door, and walked closer to Adrian.

His eyes widen, obviously starring at my new flat chest.

I smiled; pleased that he was astonished at my transformation.

"You walk like a girl", he announced.

I stopped in my tracks. "Huh?"

"You sway your hips. Boys don't walk like that", he stood and walk to where I was. I studied his walk and noticed he seemed to stride over.

I had never noticed how either one of us walked before. It just occurred on its own and since I learned how to walk as an infant, I hadn't given it much thought.

Determined to not let this new hurdle stop me; I attempted to imitate his strides. It was difficult, walking in a whole new style that I used practically my whole life.

"No, longer steps. Pretend like you have somewhere important to go and you have to get there quickly". He demonstrated a few more strides.

I attempted it again, feeling foolish the entire time but refusing to back down.

He nodded his approval.

I smiled a beaming smile. It was working. "I'm doing it!"

Adrian's nod quickly turned into a frown.  
"What?" I asked, my smile falling from my face.

"You may walk like a boy but you still sound and act like a girl. Boys spit, they frown, they cuss".

I raised both eyebrows at the last one.

"Well, I guess you won't have to learn the last one. But your voice it's too soft, as soon as you open your mouth, you will give away your cover".

He was right, my voice was too feminine. I lowered my voice a few octaves. Saying random sentences, until he stopped me.

"That one".

I practiced my new voice it rumbled in my throat and felt alien, as if I was pretending to be someone else but I guess that's what I'm doing after all.

"Okay, I have the appearance, the walk, the voice. Anything else?" I asked in my deep voice.

He shook his head, amused. "And who are going to be?"

"Excuse me?" I squeaked, definitely not in my new male voice.

"Everyone at school knows I have a sister, not a brother, how are you just to going to show up and have no one question your existence".

"Huh?" that seemed to be my new favorite word. Every time I would solve one problem, another would rear its ugly head.

"I'll have to think about that", I admitted sitting back on my bed.

"Alright sis, or should I say bro, I'll talk to you tomorrow", Adrian stood, giving me a kiss on the forehead and walking out the door.

I barely notice him leaving; I was too occupied thinking of a solution to my problem.

Please leave a review. I would love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG you guys are hilarious (and I mean that is the best way!), so many people asking me not to have Rose cut her hair. Hehehe.

I still haven't decided yet. Will she get a male wig, chop it off (which was my original plan) or pull a Britney Spears and shave it all off. You'll have to wait and see…dun, dun, dun.

**Chapter ****4**

Turning to the side, I spied my phone still in its charging base. Grabbing it, I dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liss, it's Rose". I continued to explain what happened at dinner, including my plan to outsmart everyone. I had to pause when I heard laughter coming from the other end.

"Liss", more laughter.

"Liss!" I heard her take a breath.

"That's hilarious". She said amusement in her voice.

"I don't think it's that funny, Lissa", I said slightly irritated, after all, this plan was for her as well as for me. I would be her guardian after all.

"You're serious", she responded, voice subdued from its earlier merriment.

"Yes, Lissa I'm serious. I will not go to some finishing school to become little miss homemaker".

"But how? You know that only boys are allowed to go to guardian school?"

So then I relayed to her my progress on that front, how, with Adrian's help, I had learned how to look, walk and talk like a boy but now was stumped on the identity of my new male self.

"You can always just say you're a cousin of Adrian's from out-of-state", she suggested.

"And how will I accomplish that? I don't have transcripts and my mom would definitely not call to sign me up".

"I can do it" was her simple response.

"Lissa?" I knew that tone of voice. It was the voice she used to use when we kids and shortly after we were in trouble for getting in another hair brain scheme. Everyone thought that I was the trouble maker, getting not only myself but perfect Lissa in trouble, but the truth of the matter was most of the schemes were mainly her idea to begin with.

"What?" she answered innocently. That could work on anyone else, but not on me. I knew she wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was.

"You're planning on using compulsion, aren't you?"

She giggled across the line. "You always knew what I was planning even without telling you. And yes, I am thinking about compulsion. After all I have it, I might as use it once it in awhile".

"I can't let you do that", I responded reluctantly.

"And I can't let you go off and become a proper young lady. What fun will that be?" she responded. "Don't worry about anything, I'll figure it out. Now, I'm sure you don't have the proper clothes to wear. Adrian is much too big for you to where his clothes. We'll just have to go shopping!"

Lissa used any excuse to go shopping and money was no object.

"And what would I tell my mother?" I questioned. "Mom, I'm off to the mall with Lissa to pick out new clothes to transform myself into a boy".

"No, you can't say that", Lissa relented, losing some the enthusiasm in her voice.

There was a pause in the conversion.

"I know!" she exclaimed a moment later, making me jump and drop the receiver. I picked it.

"What?"

"Well, you mom already thinks you are heading off to school in a few days, it would be totally natural if I told I was taking you school shopping".

"She'll expect me to come back with dresses and skirts, not pants and button down shirts".

"So we'll buy a few dresses too, she'll never look through all the bags".

Scary thing was, her idea was starting to sound possible. That's usually what happened right before I got in trouble.

"I guess that could work…" I trailed off.

"Great! Just be ready by 9 tomorrow, I'll go pick you up and we'll spend the whole day shopping!"

The next day I was waiting for Lissa to show up on my porch. Lissa was right my mom hadn't thought anything was suspicious of going school shopping.

She had only warned me not to buy clothes that were too revealing.

"Don't worry", I assured her, "my clothing won't be revealing at all, in fact, I planning on getting clothing that will conceal as much as possible".

Seemingly pleased with my answer, she handed me some money and wished me luck on my trip.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, as I spied Lissa's baby blue convertible coming up my street.

"Ready to go shopping!" was her greeting to me.

"Hello to you too Lisa and yes, let's do this!" I exclaimed, climbing over the door into the seat.

We were pulling into the store parking lot when she turned to me.

"You're in", she announced as took her seat belt off.

"In? In what?" I asked, taking off my seat belt too.

"In school. I enrolled you this morning, Ross"

"Ross", I winkled my nose at the name. "Like that guy from Friends?"

"Sorry, but I thought it would best to pick a name close to your own".

I could tell I had upset her. She thought I would like the name.

"No Liss, it's perfect. I stupidly hadn't even thought of needing a new name. Obviously I can't show up to school and announce my name is Rose", I assured her. "So everything is set then?"

"Yup, the day after tomorrow, Ross Hathaway is going to be a junior at Vampire Academy. He's going to be a badass novice and then, eventually, my official badass guardian".

Please leave a review. I would love to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay. I honestly could have written this chapter ten different ways, I keep playing it out in my head, then would rethink it again and again. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Thanks for CaRiNeSs for the idea in the story and for everyone that reviewed, I'm truly happy that you like my little story.

**Chapter ****5**

First stop was a clothing store that sold both male and female clothing. Lissa picked a few skirts and dresses that would be our "cover" pieces for the top of the bags. I really didn't care what they looked like since I wasn't actually planning on using them, but Lissa was determined to pick out nice things. One was a maroon dress that fit like a glove and another was a deep purple v-neck top and black skirt that flared a little as I turned.

The next stop was the male section of the store. I felt awkward standing on this side of the store but it was a necessity. I was looking through a rack of jeans, trying but failing to find an appropriate size. I was a size 6 in women's but none of the jeans came in a size smaller than twenty-something. How was supposed to know what size I needed?

Deciding to pick the smallest and hope for the best. As I pulled that pair from the rack, I bumped into something hard with my shoulder. Trying to balance myself, I reached for the rack and watched in horror as pair after pair of jeans fell onto the floor in a tidal wave of denim. I winced when the final pair finally fell, leaving a small mountain of pants on the floor.

"I'm sorry miss, are you okay?" I heard a masculine voice ask to my left.

Turning my head I was meet with a shoulder, I lead my gaze up, and up to pair of amused, dancing brown eyes. The eyes held mine for a long, pregnant pause, and I felt my cheeks heat up with my blush.

"Are you okay?" he asked for the second time and I noticed there was a faint Eastern accent to his question.  
Regaining my voice and my footing, I brushed the hair out of my eyes,  
"I'm fine" I squeaked.

I bent to start picking the jeans up, I had already spotted the sales clerk giving me a murderous glare from the opposite side of the store.

The guy squatted and started to help me. He was impossibly tall so he had to bend precariously on the tips of his toes.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you, I honestly didn't see you", he said while he picked up another two pairs.

Feeling my old bravado coming back, I put a hand on my hip. "I'm not that short", I retorted.

His face transformed into a brilliant smile. "Of course not. Your boyfriend is very lucky to have a girlfriend that wants to shop for him. If I could get someone to shop for me, I would jump at the chance".

"They're for…ah…my brother".

"Oh. What a nice sister then", his smiled deepened; I saw a dimple on one side.

We had just finished putting the last pair on the rack, when he glanced at his watch and winced. "I gotta go, I'm late meeting someone. Nice meeting you".

"You too", I whispered.

I was still watching his retreating figure when Lissa came to my side with an armful of shirts in every color and pattern.

"Who was that?" she asked me, noticing my gaze.

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I return my gaze back to Lissa's amused green ones.  
"No one", I muttered, taking the clothes from her arms and the jeans, I had wanted from her before, and headed to the nearest cashier.

Three guesses who she bumped into? LOL.

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to add the next one. In this chapter you will know what is to be done with Rose's hair. :-D

**Chapter ****6**

Lissa and I had just pulled into my driveway when a mischievous thought crept into my mind. Smiling, my most devious smile, I decided to have a little fun with Adrian.

I saw that Adrian had his back turned to me, and was looking through the refrigerator. Lissa was next to me, almost having a fit from holding in her laughter.

"Hey Adrian, this is my friend Ross".

Adrian barely grunted a hello, before continuing his search.

"Hey dude, can I get a coke?"

Adrian grabbed a coke from the bottom self and turned to hand to me. He glanced quickly at me, turned back to the fridge and did a double take, his eyes widening.

"Your…your hair!" he exclaimed, hand reaching out to touch my new short cropped hair. His hand got to within two inches of my hair before stopping midair.

I reached up my own hand and weaved my fingers into the short waves, remembering earlier that day when my hair had been transformed to what it was currently.

Flashback:

_Lissa and I were heading back to the convertible with our four shopping bags when she made a sudden left into a store. Puzzled I followed her just to notice we had entered a hair store._

_Lissa had already walked to counter and was talking to man behind it._

"_Do you make wigs from human hair?" Lissa asked._

"_Of course. We have blonde hair, red hair, and brunette. What kind of hair would you like?" the clerk asked._

"_Hathaway", she responded. _

"_Excuse me?" the clerk asked confused. That made two of us; I had no idea where Lissa was talking about._

_Spying me by the entrance, Lissa waved me over. "Hathaway. I want you to make a short, male wig from her hair". _

_The man shrugged his shoulder. "I can have it done in a week"._

_Lissa shook her head. "What if I doubled your fee, how fast could you get it done?" _

_You could practically see the dollar signs in the clerk's eyes. "For $1000", he paused and Lissa nodded, he grinned, "I can have it done in 24 hours". _

"_Lissa that's insane!" I tried to talk her out of it but she had already handed the man her credit card. It was nearly impossible to convince Lissa not to spend her money on someone once she has decided to._

_Ignoring me she grabbed a pair of shears the clerk had handed her. _

"_Turn around", she told me. _

_Swallowing, I did as she told me. I could the snip, snip of the scissors. It seemed to be taking forever, and the longer it took the more panic crept into my stomach. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, she told me I could turn around. _

_Turning, I saw Lissa holding a small pony tail about eight inches in length. 'Certainly my hair should be longer than that', I thought._

_Looking behind Lissa, I noticed there was a large mirror, my hair was definitely shorter but not by much. Instead of reaching my waist it now fell to mid-back. _

_I turned to Lissa with a confused expression._

_Lissa grinned. "I couldn't let you cut off all that gorgeous hair. This should be enough to make a wig out of, after all, what you do when it was time to come home for the holidays in December?"_

_I hugged her hard. "Thanks Liss"._

_She laughed a little, handing the clerk the ponytail from behind me". _

_End Flashback_

"So if that wig won't be done till tomorrow, what are you wearing?" Adrian asked I relayed the story to him.

"One that was already in the store. Lissa thought I should use it as practice".

"Adrian can you help me with these grocery bags", my mom voice bellowed from behind me.

Swallowing hard, I slowly turned around. Here was the moment of truth. If my own mother didn't notice who I truly was then my disguise was a success. If she did, my plan was over before it even started.

Did I fool you? I bet some of you thought I was really going to have her chop her hair off. Well most of you should be happy that Rose still has relatively her same long hair, but I also wanted what Dimitri saw on a daily basis to be her real hair too…even if it's still a wig.

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I am incredibly sorry for the lack of updates. All I can say is I've been incredibly busy between work, starting a master's program and buying a new house. I'm a busy little bee!

Your reviews have been amazing and just to make up for it, I decided that Dimitri and Rose need to come in contact again in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and keep on leaving the reviews, I love reading them!

**Chapter ****7**

Adrian and I were now on a train, on our way to St. Vladimir's Academy (A/N: yes, its 's not Vampire Academy thanks for the comments). Luckily no one was in this particular car so I went to the restroom and assumed my new male counter- part. Some of the train attendants gave me weird looks but didn't say anything. Obviously they had witnessed stranger things on the train than a woman going into a restroom and coming out a man.

"You're lucky mom didn't recognize you", Adrian's voice broke me out of my daydreams, involving on incredibly tall, incredibly handsome guy that hadn't left my thoughts since he bumped into me. No one knew this though, not even Adrian or Lissa, I wanted to keep it that way.

"She hardly even looked at me; obviously she was too busy balancing the bags in her hands, to even look twice at the strange new 'boy' in her kitchen".

"Mom might not have looked twice, but believe me, kids at school definitely will. There's nothing that they find more fascinating than the new kid. That's why; I have established a little test so you can practice your new persona".

"Test? What test?" I heard my voice break.

"We are going to meet up with some friends of mine at a bar and grill. There will be drinking and there will be smoking. In order to blend in, you'll need to do both".

I felt my stomach clench. The one time I had tried one of Adrian's cigarettes had not been pleasant. I had nearly coughed up a lung and it had made my stomach queasy. I was not looking forward to experiencing it again.

"Next stop St. Vladimir's Academy", the train attendant bellowed out.

"Here goes nothing", I muttered under my breath, tugging my wig into place.

The bar and grill, aptly named, The Grill, was more bar than grill. It was smoky and dark and most of the patrons seemed like they were more interested in getting drunk than eating. It was definitely a place I wouldn't have frequented as a girl, but I had to keep having to tell myself, mentally, that I wasn't a girl at the moment, just another boy among the many here.

Adrian kept walking till we got to a poorly lit booth in the back corner of the place, only illuminated by a single hanging light bulb.

"Hey guys, this is my cousin, Ross, I was telling you about. He's going to be starting tomorrow with us", Adrian told the circle of guys at the table.

A murmur of half-hearted greetings met me but I was focused on only one at the table. The only one I actually recognize. The guy. From the store. What was he doing here?

If it wasn't for the chair that magically appeared thanks to Adrian, I probably would have stumbled. Instead, I gratefully slumped into the plump cushion.

"Hey", I greeted, figuring the less I said the better. These guys didn't seem much like talkers anyway. Except for one.

The boy next to me with the brown hair and hazel eyes, smiled friendly at me. "Hi, I'm Eddie, you want a smoke", he asked holding out a pack of some brand name cigarette. I glanced at Adrian who was already lighting one sticking between his lips.  
I grabbed one and the lighter on the table and imitated something I had seen Adrian do a thousand times. I put it to my lips and took a huge drag. And immediately starting choking. Looking around the table, I notice a glass of water. Ignoring politeness I grabbed the glass and took a hug gulp.

Only to sputter and cough when it made contact with my throat. That's not water! I thought stupidly. What was that guy drinking? Gasoline? It burned down my throat, like a trail of fire.

I heard him offer an apology and start hacking me in the back.

When I could regain my voice, and did no longer fear for my life. "What…was…that?" I choked out, my throat still throbbing from both the cigarette smoke and foreign liquid.

"Vodka", was his simple reply.

Adrian was trying not to laugh, I could tell, but his eyes were twinkling. I wanted to pummel him.

"Don't ever try to out drink a Russian. They have some serious shit there!" Adrian addressed me.

Turning to face the vodka's owner, Adrian addressed him next. "Actually, I'm surprised at you Dimitri; you usually don't drink when we meet up here. What gives?"

So this guy's name was Dimitri? At least I didn't have to keep referring to him as shop guy in my thoughts anymore.

"Nothing much. Just been having some issues the last couple of days", Dimitri's voice rumbled back. It was deep and masculine.

I tried to seem disinterested in the conversation but my attention was solely focused on knowing everything about the boy that occupied so many of my thoughts for the last couple of days.

"Huh? Trouble with Tasha?" Adrian responded.

Tasha? Tasha who?

"It's nothing major. I was just late meeting her a few days ago and she hasn't let go of it since. I told her that I had made a mess in the clothing store and had to pick them up but she's determined that I was flirting with someone instead. She'll get over it, she always does."

I noticed he took all the blame for the mess, when in fact I had been the one to make all the pants fall. Sure, I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't bumped me but it wasn't strictly all his fault.

"So, Ross, you don't seem like much of a drinker or smoker?" Dimitri asked.

It took a moment to realize the question was directed at me.

"Nah", I replied, trying to stick to my whole less-is-more strategy.

"Then don't", came his simply reply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
